powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Pixel Beasts
Y Production Synopsis Plot Characters Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|'Red Ranger' Emilio Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|'Red Ranger Gorilla Mode/Scarlet Ranger' Emilio Zyuoh-redwhale.png|'Red Ranger Whale Mode' Emilio Zyuohh-red.png|'Female Red Ranger' Natalie Oceanson and Glitter Glitter ZyuohGorrilla.png|'Female Red Ranger Gorilla Mode/Female Scarlet Ranger' Natalie Oceanson Zyuoh-blue.png|'Blue Ranger' Marianita ZyuohLionGirl.png|'Yellow Ranger' Andy G Zyuoh-greennnn.png|'Green Ranger' Faith Zyuoh-white.png|'White Ranger' Johanna OrangeDNARanger.jpg|'Orange Ranger' Anne BrownRanger.jpg|'Brown Ranger' Y PurpleDNARanger.jpg|'Purple Ranger' Natalie Oceanson ZyuohTheWorld.png|'Female Triple Ranger' Sophia Isa Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|'Triple Ranger' Charlie B NavyDNARanger.jpg|'Navy Ranger' B GoldDNARanger.jpg|'Gold Ranger' Majo JetstreamRanger.jpg|'Indigo Ranger' Lucia ZyuohCheetah.png|'Cheetah Ranger' Nat ZyuohFox.png|'Fox Ranger' Natalia Zyuoh-Butterfly.png|'Pink Ranger' Dari ZyuohWolf.png|'Silver Ranger' Isa of Speed ZyuohRhino.png|'Black Ranger' Isa of Wisdom ZyuohCrocodile.png|''' Amber Ranger''' Isa of Strenght ZyuohSnake.png|'Graphite Ranger' Glisten ZyuohDolphin.png|'Aqua Ranger' Caro Zyuoh-orange.png|'Bird Ranger' Glitter Octopus Ranger.jpg|'Jade Ranger' V Hyper Hyper Mode Allies * Lucia * Pablo * Glitter * George * Dylan * Dan * Amani * Desiré * Wish * Emma * T * Pandy * Sabrina * Kari * J * Nico Game Riders KREA-Exaidl1.png|Action Game Rider KREA-Bravel1.png|Roleplay Game Rider KREA-Snipel1.png|Shooting Game Rider KREA-Lazerl1.png|Racing Game Rider KREA-Genml1.png|Dark Game Rider Kamen Rider Boxin.png|Robot Game Rider Level 2 Kamen Rider Dance.png|Beat Game Rider Level 2 Kamen Rider Fly.png|Combat Game Rider Level 2 Kamen Rider Shogan.png|Sword Game Rider Level 2 Kamen Rider Compit.png|Sports Game Rider Level 2 Kamen Rider Slay.png|Hunter Game Rider Level 2 KREA-Exaidlx.png|Double Game Rider Level X Kamen Rider Over.png|Horror Game Rider Level 2 KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Dual Game Rider Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Villiains Deathgalien * Genis ** Azald ** Kubal ** Naria Bunglay's Forces * Bunglay Dark Rangers Supporting Characters Morphin Calls Rangers that use Pixel Morpher Rangers: Pixel Morpher! Activate! 'Pixel Morpher: (Ranger's Respective Animal) Rangers: Energize! Morpher: (Tarzan-like yell in singsong voice, plays music) Rangers': Unleash the Power! Hyper Mode Rangers: Hyper Mode! Triple Ranger Triple Ranger: Triple Morpher, Initiate! Morpher: Triple! Triple Ranger: Energize! Unleash the Power! Morpher: Wow! Wow! (Rhinos/Wolf/Crocodile)! Rangers that use Pixel Watch Morpher Rangers: Watch Morpher! Activate! 'Pixel Morpher: (Ranger's Respective Animal) Rangers: Energize! Morpher: (Tarzan-like yell in singsong voice, plays music) Rangers': Unleash the Power! Roll Call Emilio: Champion of the Skies! Eagle Ranger! Emilio (as Scarlet): Champion of the Jungle! Gorilla Ranger! Emilio (as Whale): Champion Among Champions! Whale Ranger! Marianita: Champion of the Rough Seas! Shark Ranger! Andy G.: Champion of the Savanah! Lion Ranger! Faith: Champion of the Deep Forest! Elephant Ranger! Johanna: Champion of the Snow Fields! Tiger Ranger! Anne: Champion of the Treetops! Giraffe Ranger! Nathalie: Champion of the Underground! Mole Ranger! Y''': Champion of the Mountains! Bear Ranger! '''Isa: Champion of the World! Triple Ranger! B''': Champion of the Midnight Caves! Bat Ranger! '''Majo: Champion of the Bamboo Forests! Panda Ranger! Lucia: Champion of the Andes! Condor Ranger! Sam: Champion of the Magic World! Unicorn Ranger! Glitter: Champion of the Heavens! Bird Ranger! V''': Champion of the Dephts! Octopus Ranger! '''Caro: Champion of the Lakes and Pools! Dolphin Ranger! Dari: Champion of the Wind! Buttrfly Ranger! Nat: Champion in Speed! Cheetah Ranger! Glisten: Champion of the Shadows! Snake Ranger! Natalia: Champion in Tricks! Fox Ranger! Geronimo: Champion of the Wise Night! Owl Ranger! Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Pixel Morpher ◆ * Pixel Morpher Special * Condor Pixel Morpher * Pixel Blaster/Pixel Saber ◆ * Triple Flash Morpher * Whale Morph Blaster * Pixel Watch Morpher * Pixel Morpher Mystic Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Eagle Saber * Rule Breaker Communication Devices Pixel Phones ◆ Vehicles * Pixel Headquarters Bionic Abilities These are superhuman abilities developed by Lucia and Emilio, which are given to students of Emilio and Lucia's Ranger Academy. List of Bionic Abilities Zords * Extreme Sea Ultrazord ** Whale Pixel Zord/Whale Megazord ** Extreme King Megazord ◆ *** Pixel Extreme Megazord **** Crocodile Pixel Zord **** Wolf Pixel Zord **** Rhinos Pixel Zord *** Komori Pixel Zord *** Pixel Beast Megazord (*Kirin*Kuma*Mogra)> ◆ **** Kuma Pixel Zord **** Pixel Beast Megazord ( *Kirin*Mogra) ◆ ***** Pixel Beast Megazord ◆ ****** Pixel King Megazord ******* Eagle Pixel Zord ******* Shark Pixel Zord ******* Lion Pixel Zord ****** Pixel Wild Megazord ◆ ******* Elephant Pixel Zord ******* Tiger Pixel Zord ◆ ******* Gorilla Pixel Zord ***** Kirin Pixel Zord ***** Mogra Pixel Zord * Pixel Soar Megazord (0*11*12*Butterfly) ** Butterfly Pixel Zord ** Pixel Soar Megazord (0*11*12) *** Condor Pixel Zord *** Fox Pixel Zord *** Snake Pixel Zord * Pixel Mystic Megazord Platypus Octopus ** Pixel Mystic Megazord (100*20*99*Platypus) *** Platypus Pixel Zord *** Pixel Mystic Megazord **** Falcon Pixel Zord **** Dolphin Pixel Zord **** Unicorn Pixel Zord ** Octopus Pixel Zord / * Panda Pixel Zord * Cheetah Pixel Zord } * Jaguar Pixel Zord / * Owl Pixel Zord * Zebra Pixel Zord Alternate Combinations * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*4 ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*4 * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*3 ◆ * Pixel King Mgazord *1*7*8 * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*8 * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*8 ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*7*3 * Pixel King Megazord *1*7*4 * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*3*Kirin * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*4*Kirin * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*4*Kirin ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*3*Kirin ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*3 * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*4 * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*5*3 ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*5*4*Mogra ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*3*Mogra * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*4*Mogra * Poxel Wild Megazord *6*5*3*Mogra ◆ * Pixel Soar Megazord ◆ Episodes # Lucía´s Invention (Part 1) # Lucía´s Invention (Part 2) # Long Time No See # Ding! Ding! Ding! Blue Vs. Yellow # Gorilla´s Power # Arrival of a Megazrd # Eli´s Return # Blue´s Gone Crazy # The Most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again # The Destroying Machine (Part 1) # The Destroying Machine (Part 2) # You've got a Book-ing With Trouble # Crush-ing with the Bear Zord # Deal With an Alien # Oh No! My Nephew! # Black With Evil (Part 1) # Black With Evil (Pärt 2) # Black With Evil (Part 3) # Black With Evil (Part 4) # Black With Evil (Pärt 5) # Black With Evil (Pärt 6) # Fireworks of Love # The Truth About the Past # Birthday Picture # The Wedding # The Fake Rangers # Us From the Future # Champion Among Champions # The Legendary Whale Zord # The Whale Megazord Appears! # The Other Side of the Coin # Cat Crazy # Dark Rangers # The Extreme Sea Ultrazord # The Bird Ranger (Part 1) # The Bird Ranger (Part 2) # Marianita's Date! # The Begining of the End # Finding Isa # The Human Ranger (Part 1) # The Human Ranger (Part 2) # The Game Riders (Part 1) # The Game Riders (Part 2) # The Game Riders (Part 3) # Gekitotsu Robots # DoReMiFa Beat # GiriGiri Chambara # Jet Combat # Azald's Identity (Part 1) # Azald's Identity (Part 2) # End Game # Pixel Fate Specials 34.5. Halloween Couples Cast Stage Shows Video Release Toyline Video Games Trivia/Notes * The episode titles were decided in this order: ** 1. Lucía´s Invention ** 2. Eli´s Return ** 3. Long Time No See ** 4. The Destroying Machine ** 5. Gorilla´s Power ** 6. Arrival of a Megazord ** 7. The most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again ** 8. Ding! Ding! Ding! Blue Vs. Yellow ** 9. Blue´s Gone Crazy ** 10. Crush-ing with the Bear Zord ** 11 You've got a Book-ing With Trouble ** 12. Oh No! My Nephew! ** 13. Black With Evil ** 14. Deal With an Alien ** 15. Fireworks of Love ** 16. The Truth About the Past ** 17. Birthday Picture ** 18. The Wedding ** 19. Us From the Future ** 20. Champion Among Champions ** 21. The Fake Rangers ** 22. The Legendary Whale Zord *** The episode title The Most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again is a reference to the TV show The Worst Year of My Life Again. *** The episode title Black With Evil is a reference to the MMPR episode Green With Evil *** The episode title Deal With an Alien is a reference to the PR Samurai episode Deal With a Nighlok *** The episode title The Wedding is a reference to the MMPR episode of the same name. * Since Emilio acquired Gorilla Mode, he has only used his Eagle mode in ground battle. When a Zord battle aproches, he passes on his Eagle powers to Glitter temporaily and becones known as the Scarlet Ranger, for Glitter to control the Eagle Zord. When Emilio gave his sister both his Eagle and Gorilla powers, she did the same when the Zord Battle approached. * Wikia user EmiChannel, creator, writer and producer for this show stated the possibility of Glitter becoming the counterpart to ZyuohBird, but it wouldn't be confirmed until ZyuohBird's mecha, way of transforming and origin of his powers get revealed. ** Two of this revelations already happened, which are way of transforming and mecha. So far, we can easily say it will be Glitter, but it can't get confirmed until the origin of Zyuoh Bird's powers get revealed. *** The Wikia User changed his mind and revealed the identity of ZyuohBird's counterpart before the revelation of the origins of ZyuohBird's powers. As of now, the identity of the Bird Ranger is confirmed as Glitter. * The epiode title The Begining of the End is a reference to the ToQger episode of the same name. * The episode title Finding Isa is a reference to the Disney/Pixar movies Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. See Also References Category:Pixel Beasts Saga